Just Like Heaven
by ScarletRedfox
Summary: Tifa Lockhart was in love with her best friend since childhood, but when a series of events turns her world upside down will she find herself running towards the hospital and trying to kidnap Cloud's comatose best friend and falling in love with his spirit? Not the best summary, but the story is worth reading I think. ;)
1. Chapter 1

**_Just Like Heaven_**

 **Hello friends! Some of you may or may not recognize the title, the story is loosely based on the 2005 film „Just Like Heaven" from Mark Waters. I watched the movie today and immediately thought of Zack, Cloud, Tifa, Aerith…etc.**

 **(sweat drop) Probably some of you may get tired of me writing more Zifa fics than Cloti but I don't know…I'm just sort of in the mood pairing "Zack X Tifa" up :3. I'll write more stories about other animes (maybe even movies again) when I find more time, but with this limited time it's difficult really.**

 **WARNING: There are of course differences from the movie, I won't write it exactly as it is in the movie but you'll understand the story a lot better If you watch the movie first. Just a suggestion folks! Enjoy! (bows)**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the altered plot! Mark Waters directed "Just Like Heaven"!_**

 **Chapter 1: Introduction**

* * *

Tifa sighed as she continued serving her customers drinks, smiling happily at them.

As another patron called her name to get another refill, her best friend Yuffie shouted over the noise:" Tifa! Move your ass back over here! I need your help!",

The brunette sighed as she quickly served her customer his drink before speeding towards the back room where her best friend was at.

Tifa Lockhart, bartender of the famous bar 7th Heaven in Edge where all sorts of people come in and try to forget their worries of the day and loosen up.

Though Tifa's bar had a …special something to it.

At the same time it was also Cloud Strife's home, from where he operated his delivery business called "The Strife Delivery Service".

Tifa asked as she entered the storage room:" What is it Yuffie?",

Her smaller best female friend Yuffie Kisaragi complained:" We are out of booze!",

Tifa eyed the various shelves filled with liquor; wine, tequila, beer, fruity drinks, non-alcoholic beverages and scotch.

She said:" No we are not.",

She noticed the puppy look her friend was giving her, Yuffie said:" But Tiifaaa! That's not enough!",

She rolled her eyes, her friend was pregnant and she was constantly getting mood swings.

Tifa ushered her upstairs in the living quarters, she scolded:" Yuffie, you're pregnant! You shouldn't even be anywhere near the bar! You know I promised Vincent!",

Ah yes, Vincent Valentine. Yuffie's husband and police officer, a terrifying one at that.

He was a very calm individual, Tifa only ever saw him lose his composure when someone threatened his wife…or friends.

With that said, he was also very protective. She could only imagine how he would point his unique three barreled gun at each boys head who would like to date his future daughter.

Tifa shook her head and said:" Please, I don't want Vincent to worry and the bar is no sort of environment for a pregnant woman.",

Yuffie groaned in frustration and said:" Ugh, alright, alright. I'm going…",

Tifa sighed as she helped Yuffie lay in her bed and walked quickly back down the stairs.

She smiled and greeted cheerfully when she saw who was sitting on the bar stool in front of the bar:" Cloud!",

The blonde immediately spotted her and smiled, once she was close enough he asked:" How are you doing Tifa?",

Tifa smiled and replied:" Good, good. How are you?",

Cloud shrugged and said:" Fine. Busy with deliveries.",

She smiled and nodded, she asked him:" What would you like to drink?",

He said:" Just water please. Don't feel like drinking tonight.",

She rose an eyebrow at his sullen demeanor.

Cloud wasn't a drinker, only drinking a little at festivities or when the occasion called for it but now he looked downright depressed.

Tifa rested a hand on his shoulder and asked concerned:" Cloud? What happened?",

The man sighed heavily before he placed a ring on the polished, wooden surface of the counter.

Tifa's eyes widened.

Cloud said miserably:" She left me, Tifa.",

Her burgundy eyes widened and she asked in surprise:" W-what? But why?! You guys were already planning everything for the wedding!",

Cloud grit his teeth and he said:" She…she said I was never home… she said she didn't want to compete with my job or with 7the Heaven and you.",

Tifa drew back, surprised.

Thankfully only Cloud was sitting at the bar counter so they could talk more or less in private.

She asked:" What do you mean?",

Cloud shook his head and replied:" I don't know! She said if I wasn't constantly working then I would immediately come to 7th Heaven and talk to you before going home to her. She said she felt like I cheated on her.",

Cloud's gaze dropped to the wood, his whole demeanor depressed.

Tifa gently grabbed one of his hands and said:" But Cloud, you aren't _only_ talking to me. You hang out with all our friends when you come here. And you would _never_ do that Cloud! You're not like that!",

She crossed her arms, her gaze softened and she asked:" Should I talk to her? Maybe I could change her mind.",

Cloud shook his blonde head and replied with finality:" It's over Tifa.",

The young, brunette sighed heavily.

She moved around the bar counter in order to sit next to her best male friend, draping an arm around his shoulders and offering him comfort.

It was difficult for Tifa to place her emotions right now…

She always fancied Cloud, maybe even more than she was allowed to.

They were friends from childhood, they knew each-other the longest out of all of their friends.

Tifa had developed something of deep feelings for her best friend and at one point it even seemed he returned them until…

She came.

Aerith Gainsborough…

Don't get her wrong. Aerith and Tifa were good friends, but when Cloud and Aerith had gotten together it crushed any hope Tifa had ever left of them being together.

So she accepted the fact and resigned to her work, working at ungodly hours, having occasional nightmares…etc.

Tifa said with determination:" No! It's not over! I'll try talking to her Cloud, let me at least try.",

Cloud looked at her, his eyes sad.

He suddenly hugged her close to himself, Tifa's heart vaguely skipped a beat.

He whispered:" Thank you a lot Teef…I don't know what I would do without you.",

She sighed and hugged him back.

When they broke apart she assigned Johnny, her occasional assistant, to run the bar while she went to talk to Aerith.

She phoned her so they could meet up at a small café nearby.

As Tifa was waiting for Aerith to arrive she politely thanked the waiter who brought her coffee for her and her friend.

Finally Aerith was walking towards where Tifa was sitting, in her usual long pink dress and light red jacket.

Tifa felt slightly uncomfortable but she shook the feeling off.

Aerith sipped some of her coffee before asking with an unusually hard look in her bright green eyes:" What did you want to talk to me about Tifa?",

Tifa sighed heavily and said:" I…I heard that you and Cloud have some problems…maybe I could help?",

It seemed Tifa did the wrong thing by mentioning Cloud, Aerith grit her teeth in anger.

She said:" Oh really? Did Cloud tell you that? Of course, he did he always runs to you.",

Aerith's surprised expression suggested she hadn't meant to say that out loud.

Tifa placed her hand on Aerith's and said softly:" Aerith, please understand. You know Cloud is not the type to cheat. We are just childhood best friends. And the others were always with us at the bar, you know that too.",

Aerith said:" Tifa, my own _fiancé,_ who is working till the late hours of the night, first comes to his childhood best friend and talks to her for hours before he comes _home_ to his own _fiancée._ Of course, I'm starting to get extremely suspicious!",

Before Tifa could defend Cloud Aerith interrupted her:" And don't you dare defend him Tifa! I know you two are close and I had to endure it every time one of your friends like Cid or Barret joke about you two being the perfect match! Can't you understand how much it hurts to see the one you love with another?",

Tifa's heart clenched painfully at that, oh she _knew._

Tifa had had enough. If not even Cloud nor her could change Aerith's mind then it was over.

Tifa stood up, put the right amount of money on the coffee table and briskly left.

She could hear Aerith calling after her, but she paid it no mind as she continued her trek back towards her beloved bar and her beloved _best friend._

* * *

"W-what will happen to him doctor? Why isn't he waking up? It's been weeks!",

"I'm afraid his body couldn't sustain itself without putting him into a artificial sleep. It gives his body a chance to regenerate and heal the damage, it could take months for him to recover. His wounds have been grave...",

The doctor left, leaving the small group of friends and family gathered around a man with wild, black hair, a "X" shaped scar on the left side of his chin, covered in a thin white sheet.

A tube was attached to his mouth, assisting him in breathing.

The heart monitor was beeping steadily.

A man in his early thirties, the patient's closest friend Angeal, said:" Zack…",

His almost glowing blues eyes fixed on the form of his comatose friend.

Zack Fair.

* * *

 **Soo….how was it? Sorry guys not Cloti this time XD. I was maybe thinking of reversing it, placing Tifa in a coma and Zack moving into her apartment…etc (like in the movie) but then it wouldn't have worked out with the whole "Clerith" thing and Tifa losing the love of her life by Cloud loving and moping after another. Well, please tell me what you think! Greatly appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Chapter 2 of "Just Like Heaven"! Enjoy my dear readers!**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING but the slightly twisted plot!_**

 **Chapter 2: A Bad Case of Heartache**

* * *

Barret, a good friend of Cloud and Tifa, asked while nursing his drink:" How long has he been like this?",

Tifa sighed as she wiped the bar counter, she answered:" Three weeks.",

The large, dark skinned man shook his head at his moping friend.

Cloud had been depressed ever since Aerith left him, he had isolated himself from everyone.

Well, he wasn't the most social person in the first place, but this was starting to get concerning.

He also didn't talk to Tifa as much as he used to and it worried her.

She knew he was hurting, after all they were engaged and Aerith just…left. Because of stupid assumptions.

Tifa had long since accepted their relationship and the fact that Cloud would never love her, her feelings for him were strong friendship along with him being her first, long time crush.

Cid groaned while looking at his depressed friend. Damn, that hit him hard. He walked over to Cloud and slung an arm over him saying with a grin:" Hey Cloud, wanna do some arm wrestling? We haven't done that in a while? Or how about I fly you around some?",

Cid frowned, it seemed like not even his offer of flying in a jet seemed to cheer Cloud up, the experienced pilot withdrew and observed as Barret tried to cheer him up, nothing.

Vincent, their most mysterious yet loyal friend and policeman, walked up to Cloud sat beside him for a few minutes and left his side again without uttering a single word. Tifa looked at the tall man perplexed, he shrugged and said:" If he doesn't want to talk it's no use forcing it out of him.",

The barmaid sighed heavily and continued her shift until late at night.

Tifa saw the slumped figure of Cloud Strife, in the same position for over six hours. She walked up to him with her hands on her hips and said sternly:" Cloud Strife! Stop moping around! You will never get better if you continue being this depressed, you have to get to work again! Your deliveries will distract again I'm sure of it. Now go home and relax a bit-",

Cloud suddenly cut her off with a quiet:" Go home to whom Tifa? Nobody is waiting for me there.", Tifa's heart throbbed in pain at seeing her best friend like this. She gently pat him shoulder and back before saying gently:" Cloud…please. I know it's hard but you will recover, I believe in you.", with that she cleaned the whole bar and the storage room.

And when she came back to the counter, Cloud was gone, the money for his drinks sitting lonely on the wooden surface.

Cloud…

* * *

Tifa sighed long and deeply as she entered her new apartment, dropping her bag on the floor and stretching her sore limbs out.

She huffed as she looked around her apartment, she heard a man around her age had lived here before until he died tragically in a motorcycle accident. Therefore, the apartment practically _reeked_ male.

Black and brown leather furniture, with a glass table in the middle, a large, dark oak table acting as a dinner table for the kitchen. The kitchen itself was large and surprisingly well stocked, the man must have known how to cook at least _something_. The bathroom wasn't anything spectacular, razors placed in a white cup which rested on the equally white cabinet.

All sorts of shampoos for men and much to her surprise a vanilla scented bath stone in the said cabinet. Well, she liked his taste already. The bedroom looked like a master bedroom.

A king sized bed, dark blue/white checkered bed sheets, two pillows, also dark blue/white checkered, a medium-sized writing desk, looking organized and neat, a simple desk lamp and two night desks on either side of the bed.

Not to forget the large wardrobe, still filled with…uniforms and men's clothes. Tifa had confessed to herself long ago that she definitely liked the man's taste in clothes and furniture. She felt saddened that she couldn't have met him before his untimely death…and so young as well…he had only been two years older than Tifa herself…

She shook her head and fingered one of the strange uniforms in the closet, she didn't usually touch the clothes and couldn't figure out till this day why she hadn't thrown them away or at least gave to one of her male friends.

The uniforms were strange, what made Tifa a bit apprehensive was the metallic, sturdy armor, meant to protect the abdomen, shoulder guards (very heavy), black gloves, black baggy pants, _combat boots_ the possibly most strangest thing: black turtle-neck shirts.

 _"_ _Just what sort of job did that man have?!_ ", Tifa thought worriedly and in surprise. According to the clothes, he must have had something very dangerous if it required _shoulder guards, combat_ boots and freaking _armor_! This was the first time Tifa actually dared to _really_ search through the entire closet.

She blushed as she opened a drawer with ahem….his… _underwear._ Tifa quickly shut the drawer closed, before peeking inside again. Well, she could at least throw that out.

"Oi, oi! Can't a man have some privacy in his own home?! Stop staring at my underwear woman!", Tifa shrieked in surprise and fell on her butt, looking up at the tall, dark and handsome man suddenly standing in her apartment, in her bedroom. She asked:" W-who are you?!", in surprise.

The man crossed his arms and asked incredulously:" Me? Who are _you_?! And what are you doing in my apartment?", he looked at her.

Tifa said:" What?! This is _my_ apartment! I rented it over a month ago! The previous renter died in a motorcycle accident.", his eyes widened as he said:" What?! That can't be! _I'm_ the previous – no wait- I _am_ the owner of this apartment! And I didn't die! True, I have a motorcycle but I had no accident!",

Tifa stood up and said:" You must have gotten something confused mister. Now go before I call the police!", she attempted to exactly show him where the door was, but when she tried to settle her hand on his shoulder it passed right through him.

Both looked mortified at the action and Tifa tried again and again….and it passed through him every time and never made physical contact with him.

Both shouted out in alarm, jumping away from each-other. After a few minutes, the man hesitantly moved closer to Tifa and tried gingerly touching her arm, nothing…

Tifa shivered at the weird sensation of someone touching her but not quite, it was… _weird_ to say the least.

She realized with widened eyes:" Y-you're dead!", her hands flew to her mouth. The man snorted and said:" That can't be!",

Tifa said pointing out:" But I can't touch you and you can't touch me! And you…you're standing in your bed…", it was true. The tall man stood right _in the middle_ of his bed, his legs disappearing from view.

His eyes widened and he yelped in surprise, quickly jumping out of it. He stared at his hands as he said:" I-I _am_ dead! But why? Did I really have an accident with my bike?!", he ran his hand through his spiky, black hair.

Tifa tried to calm him and herself down by saying:" C-calm down! W-we will figure something out! J-just…just…sit down somewhere or something!", she rushed inside the kitchen, the still unknown man following her.

It was indeed his apartment, if his relaxed and familiar sitting position on the couch said anything. Though Tifa could tell the shock of being actually _dead_ still hadn't settled…well she supposed she would also be freaking out if she were in the same situation.

She drank a glass of water and asked:" Alright…first off….who are you?", he answered in his deep but kind voice:" Zack Fair, SOLDIER First Class.", Tifa's eyes widened.

Wait… _SOLDIER?_

She asked:" SOLDIER? As in _Shinra?"_ , the man named Zack nodded. She asked incredulously:" Why would a _electric power_ company have a military force anyway?!", he shrugged his broad shoulders.

He asked:" Alright, so who are _you_?", she said with a softer, calmer tone:" I'm Tifa, Tifa Lockhart. I own the bar Seventh Heaven not far from here and I rented the…your apartment a few months ago.", Zack nodded.

They both said at the same time:" We have to figure out why you're/I'm dead.".

* * *

 **Chapter 2 finished! Sorry for the extremely slow updates! . Life getting in the way… please tell me what you think so far!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Ugh!_** **My sincerest apologies for the EXTREMELY late update! (bows many times over) I finally found some inspiration to write again! Well, dear readers I hope you will enjoy this chapter! I know it's short and I'm sorry .**

 ** _Disclaimer: Like I said, I don't own the movie or the characters used in the story! They belong to their rightful owners!_**

 **Chapter 3: Finding Zack Fair**

* * *

Tifa sighed heavily, she had asked some of her patrons in the bar and almost all her friends, none of them seem to know that Shinra, the famous electric power company, had a military force called SOLDIER. Then again, she hadn't known either until her… _unusual_ roommate told her all about it.

She couldn't say the situation was normal, because it wasn't but at least she didn't jump every time when she saw him or when he accidentally walks through furniture or _doors_ because he's transparent. She sighed again, cleaning the counter. Zack had opted to stay at his apartment but every now and then he would come with her to her bar. It was quite funny actually.

She hadn't know him for long, a few weeks really, but she had noticed that he was quite a funny man and a cheerful one in general.

He always made fun of her patrons, because since he was…err…a _ghost_ nobody, except _her_ could see him, therefore whenever he was bored he always pulled pranks at her customers. Like just now. He was mimicking making a braid to a man with exceptionally long hair, it was fun to see especially since the man drank his beer as Zack was playing with is hair from behind him.

Tifa had to suppress the urge to laugh out loud, it didn't help that Barret sent her a suspicious look at times. He was suspicious of her odd behavior, but didn't comment on it.

He also didn't comment why she was so insanely interested about asking Yuffie, who worked as a nurse at a hospital, if someone had a traffic accident recently and fell into a coma. She tried hiding her interest but Yuffie caught on, she wiggled her eyebrows and asked:" Oh? Have we finally moved on from Cloud and fell in love with a coma patient?",

Tifa glared at her as she replied:" Don't be silly Yuffie, I don't like Cloud that way. I was just… curious.", Yuffie didn't buy it but chose not to comment on it.

After Tifa closed the bar she, along with Zack who was walking beside her, set off to the nearest hospital. Tifa asked:" Do you think we will find something?", the man shrugged and said:" Don't know. But I'm curious.", Tifa nodded.

As she arrived at the tall, white building she asked the nurse at the reception desk:" Excuse me, could you tell me if you have a coma patient under the name Zack Fair?",

The woman, somewhere in her mid-thirties with dirty blonde, unkempt hair asked:" That is restricted information. Do you know the patient?", Tifa looked at Zack, whom of course nobody could see.

He said:" Uh…just say you're my girlfriend or something.", Tifa, with a light blush on her face, said:" I'm his girlfriend. I just came back from a long business trip and heard he suffered an accident, please tell me, is he alright?",

"Nicely played Lockhart.", Zack complimented, his arms crossed and a grin on his face as he almost fell for the concerned look Tifa displayed. She was a good actress, he would give her that.

The blonde narrowed her eyes slightly but nonetheless searched for his name in her computer.

"There is a Zack Fair, he suffered a motorcycle accident last week, he was mortally wounded. Profuse bleeding from the back of his head, four fractured ribs, a twisted ankle and wrist and various bruises and cuts.", she noticed the concerned look Tifa was giving her, she said with a apologetic smile:" He's in room 207. My apologies.", Tifa nodded and smiled kindly at the woman before she searched for the room number.

It didn't take her long with the elevator and she was standing right in front of it. Zack said:" Woah…I was badly beaten up was I?", Tifa nodded and whispered:" I'm scared to even see you now that I know how beat up you are.", but before she could open the door, it was opened from inside, by a trio of men.

One had long silver hair and a long black coat, his eyes were a greenish-blue, he was the tallest of them. The other one right behind him had red, short, spiky hair, almost glowing blue eyes, a red leather coat with black shoulder patches, also made from leather, he had soft features just like the man before him.

The last one was tall, short dark haired, two bangs framing his chiseled face, he wore a black sleeves shirt with a leather jacket over his shoulder, Tifa could clearly see the man was working out regularly if the bulging muscles on his arms were any indication, he also had electrifying blue eyes.

"Who are you?", asked the dark haired one, his eyes slightly narrowed in confusion.

Tifa swallowed hard. Who she was? She was…

"H-hi. I'm Zack's girlfriend, Tifa Lockhart.",

Complications were bound to happen.

* * *

 **I'm so very sorry for not updating in a LONG time, really! I've been busy with my other stories and studying! I'm sorry readers/followers I'll try to update more often!Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: Like I said I don't own anything except the plot! Everything else belongs to their respective owners!_**

 **Chapter 4: The mysterious woman**

* * *

Tifa felt herself sweating in panic as the three tall men looked at her in shock.

The silver haired asked:" Wait, _what?",_ the redhead just gaped, obviously not believing Zack had a girlfriend. Was that so hard to believe? Not like he was unattractive or anything… Tifa scolded herself for her thoughts.

" Did you just say his _girlfriend_?", the man at the back with black hair asked bewildered.

The man with red hair rubbed his forehead and asked in exasperation:" Gods above…please tell me he hasn't gotten you pregnant and you're here to charge him or something…",

Tifa's eyes almost bulged out of her head as she felt a hot blush creeping up on her cheeks. Beside her, Zack frowned and made slapping motions to his friends for saying such crude things. Of course they didn't feel anything.

"U-Umm, n-no! No! I uh…I, no! I was away on a trip and immediately returned when I heard he suffered a accident! Is he alright?", the atmosphere turned serious and gloomy in a matter of seconds.

Zack shifted beside her uncomfortably. The black haired male said lowly:" Come inside and see for yourself Miss Lockhart.", the men stepped aside to let her enter.

Tifa almost froze when she saw Zack, the Zack in the _flesh_ laying in the hospital bed.

His head was bandaged but his dark, long spikes managed to peak through, one of his cheeks was swollen and an angry red and blue, his lip was split open, his left eye was beaten black and blue, his muscular arms were all bandaged, small spots here and there marred with blood.

A thin white blanket covered his body from the waist down, a tube was in his mouth to assist him in breathing, the heart monitor was beeping steadily but…

"He's been in a coma for weeks already…", one of his friend's deep voice said.

Tifa sat down on a chair near his bed, she noticed the same "X" shaped scar on his cheek.

Zack had remained rooted to the spot in front of his bed, where _he_ laid…it felt surreal to look at his body from a third's person's view…

He was really beaten up wasn't he? Zack watched as his friends stood around his bed with grim looks.

Tifa drew her hand back which was caressing his face and stood up, she said with a small smile:" I'm sorry I just…", the dark haired male said:" We know how you feel, no need to be shy about it.",

Tifa looked down at her shoes as the silence it the room settled, until he broke it.

"By the way, my name is Angeal Hewley, Zack is my best friend.", he extended a muscled hand to her which seemed even thicker than Zack's arm. She smiled and shook his gloved hand, nodding.

"I'm Sephiroth, a friend of Zack.", he shook her head as well, though his green almost serpent-like eyes made Tifa slightly wary. And then the last one, with red hair said pleasantly:" Hello dear, I'm Genesis Rhapsodos.", Tifa smiled and shook his hand.

Angeal asked with a small smile:" I'm sorry I'm being rude but Zack didn't tell us anything about having a girlfriend…", he seemed embarrassed by his lack of knowledge.

Tifa smiled tentavly as she said:" Oh, w-well you see…we didn't want to rush anything so we didn't really tell anyone about it until…we were ready.", she blushed.

Sephiroth crossed his arms with a smirk as he said:" I can't believe he actually has a girlfriend.", Zack's spirit immediately stood beside him as he tried to crush the other mans skull for his remark, damn him and not being able to touch them!

Genesis rubbed his chin in thought as he scanned Tifa from head to toe, he commented:" Yes…it's most unusual…I would have never imagined someone as beautiful as you settling for the pup…",

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!", Zack roared as he dived for Genesis, right through him and falling face first on the floor, cursing loudly.

Tifa suppressed a laugh as she said in embarrassment:" T-thank you Genesis! I um, I think I'm the lucky one for meeting Zack. He has a heart of gold and noble intentions, unlike most men I dated.", Angeal smiled warmly at her words as did Zack.

Angeal offered with a smile:" Why don't we sit down and drink some coffee? We can visit Zack later again.", he looked down at his comatose friend and ruffled his hair lightly, careful not to disturb the tube attached to his mouth.

Tifa smiled tenderly at the gesture and nodded, with a last look at Zack they all left the room.

"I'll be damned…my friends are traitors!", Zack complained comically as he was the last to leave. He paused and whispered:" A heart of gold and noble intentions huh? Thanks Tifa…", he smiled and followed his friends out of the hospital, walking in step with Tifa.

* * *

 **I'm sorry this is so very short! The next chapter will be longer and will be titled "His job", feel free to review and tell me what you think! ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: His Job**

* * *

"So, do tell how you met our Zachary." Genesis smiled behind the rim of his glass, they were at Tifa's bar after she told them where she worked and that they could talk there undisturbed. Johnny was helping her anyhow so she was mostly free to chat with the men before her.

Angeal smirked and Sephiroth looked quite interested as he leaned forward slightly, his eyes curious and filled with mirth.

Tifa briefly glanced at Zack's spirit, he shrugged and said:" Uh…just make something up! Tell them we…met at a park or something!" Tifa rolled her eyes at the comment and answered with a smile:" Oh, well you see, we…he was at a mechanic's shop, I used to work there aside from running my bar, a friend of mine was willing to employ me. And…he was looking for some new parts for his motorcycle so I helped him with getting what he wanted."

Tifa blushed in embarrassment from making up such a cliché story, thankfully the men interpreted it as shyness on her part.

She cleared her throat and continued:" Well, he came back the next day and he asked for my number, I found him really attractive so I-I gave him my number and we met up to go to the movies. He…was a real gentleman, he even paid the tickets and food for me but I told him not to. He was so stubborn. In the end we often met up and were good friends, almost the best. After a while he asked me to be his girlfriend so…I said yes."

She nervously fiddled with her fingers, oh hell she was nervous. What if the story was so cliché and weird that they didn't believe her? I mean, come _on_ , a mechanic shop?

 _"_ _You can do better than that Lockhart!"_ she scolded herself, watching closely as smiles grew on the men's faces.

Angeal chuckled and said:" That sure sounds like our puppy. I'm still surprised how he managed to court you, I mean he's known to attract the female population a lot but..." Sephiroth and Genesis laughed at the remark.

Zack shook his head and rubbed his face with his hand, he muttered in exasperation:" Great, now I'm a womanizer and a pervert to boot…" he wished he could kick Angeal's shin for that. Tifa giggled at hearing the teasing remarks.

Suddenly Zack remembered about something Tifa said while she was telling Angeal, Sephiroth and Genesis about how they first "met". With crossed arms he bumped his shoulder against hers lightly and said with wiggling eyebrows:" Hoho, so you think I'm attractive huh?"

His grin was positively devilish as he asked her that, his blue eyes twinkling in mirth. Tifa thought her face took on several shades of red, she turned her back to the trio of men who were conversing with each-other quietly while she pretended to wipe a glass clean.

She hissed under her breath:" S-stop it! I-It was just an a-act!" she was even more embarrassed at the heating of her cheeks, she tried hiding it with her hair but it was no use, he kept trying to meet her gaze. He teased her with a mock tone:" Weeeeell, I'm not so sure about that you see. I'm handsome after all…" he rubbed his knuckle against his chest and Tifa shot him a small, playful glare.

Men…

Her thoughts on the SOLDIER were interrupted when Angeal suddenly asked her seriously, in a hushed whisper:" Tifa…I'm sorry to ask but, you do know what Zack's…occupation is…right?"

Tifa found herself being stared down seriously by the three sitting men, she swallowed. Was she allowed to say she knew however limited her knowledge was? Would that get her into trouble?

She looked at Zack from the corner of her eyes, his arms were crossed and he was leaning against the bar counter on her side, he sent her a reassuring nod, his face serious. She took a calming breath and also said in a hushed tone:" He told me…but not everything."

Genesis' eyes narrowed and he asked:" What exactly did he tell you?" Tifa's nervousness skyrocketed, but she forced herself to calm down.

She answered almost hesitantly:" He said he was a First Class SOLDIER working for Shinra, he didn't tell me anything else." She sighed in relief when it was surprisingly Sephiroth whose expression softened and he said:" Don't worry, we won't arrest you or anything. We just wanted to know if he already told you or not, to know not to surprise you if you hear us talking about it."

Tifa smiled at Sephiroth's explanation, nodding her thanks to him. Angeal smirked and said with a eye roll:" Well, that only means that we will have to protect and take care of you in Zack's stead." Tifa sent him a warm smile and said:" Well, I do hope he recovers soon."

Tifa had to ask in curiosity:" Do tell what is Zack's position in Shinra really? I mean, I know about SOLDIER but what exactly do they _do_ there?" she rested her elbows on the counter top as she listened intently.

Angeal supplied helpfully:" You see, Zack, along with us, is a First Class SOLDIER. There are three ranks one can achieve when he's been accepted into the SOLDIER program; Third, Second and First Class.

The Thirds are usually the new recruits, most of them are 18 or even older they are trained by the Seconds so they can do easy missions and earn a living. The Seconds are the more powerful, experienced members, they usually already worked for Shinra for at least two till three years by the time they get promoted. Of course, it could also last a lot longer before you get promoted.

Lastly, there are us, the Firsts. We are the strongest, a small elite group of SOLDIER. In the past there were only me, Genesis and Sephiroth but not too long ago, Zack also joined our rank." He said that with a hint of pride in his tone when he mentioned Zack.

Tifa's eyes widened slightly as she took everything in. Only _four_ of them were elites? She suddenly had a newfound respect for Zack, said man was grinning sheepishly and rubbing his head when she quickly looked at him.

The barmaid asked:" How comes there are only four of you? That's pretty small compared to the company's actual number of members." Was SOLDIER really so difficult?

Genesis nursed his drink before he answered nonchalantly:" Not everyone is cut out to join SOLDIER, milady. SOLDIER is a difficult paramilitary institution, is difficult enough to even pass the entrance exams for SOLDIER let alone rise up in rank. Zack wasn't always the best of the best, in fact, none of us would have thought the pup would even make Second." He smirked when he said that.

Tifa heard Zack grunt from beside her in annoyance. He said:" Well, damn, no sooner am I in a coma and my friends start trash talking me." Tifa sent him a quick, reassuring smile though she knew he was just joking…mostly.

Angeal's expression sobered slightly as he rose a glass and announced quietly:" Let's all hope Zack recovers soon." The four raised a glass and drank on Zack's recovery, Tifa smiled when she saw Zack had also raised a glass, seemingly from nowhere, and drank too.

Her eyes narrowed when she noticed Zack tensing all of a sudden and turning around abruptly, the muscles in his arms bulging.

Tifa followed Zack's gaze and in turn the three males before her also turned to look. There was a man that had caught Zack's attention and it seemed to have shocked him to the core.

Zack's blue eyes widened in shock at the man that was making his way towards Tifa, he almost choked on the next words as he said the name of the man who used to work with him for Shinra:" Cloud."

"Cloud?" Tifa exclaimed in surprise when she saw Cloud, far too early in her bar. His shift wasn't due till ten, now it was barely seven.

The blonde's blue eyes narrowed when he saw the familiar faces sitting opposite of Tifa, he asked in a low almost threatening voice:" What are you doing here?"

 **Cliffhangeeeer! *.* I do hope you forgive me ladies and gentleman! Sometimes suspense is the best kind of feeling to give a reader when another chapter is successfully updated! Don't worry, THIS time, I shouldn't take so much time to upload another chapter, though I won't make any promises! Please review and tell me what you think! ;)**

 **DISCLAIMER: The movie this story is LOOSELY based on belongs to its rightful owner! The characters of the game Final Fantasy 7, Crisis Core, AC all belong to Square Enix! I just own the plot!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the extremely slow updates everyone! " I've just recently got my braces and let me tell you…it hurts like hell and I can't eat any solids so my mind is not completely focused or fully functioning for story writing, however I'm willing to try, just don't expect a masterpiece in my condition! (bows)**

 **Right, well in this chapter Angeal, Sephiroth and Genesis meet Cloud, Tifa has no idea what relationship they all have or** ** _used_** **to have with each-other. Zack was also acting very strange so Tifa interrogates him later. Well then, happy reading!**

 **Chapter 6: Digging up the Past**

* * *

Zack's blue eyes widened in shock at the man that was making his way towards Tifa, he almost choked on the next words as he said the name of the man who used to work with him for Shinra:" Cloud."

"Cloud?" Tifa exclaimed in surprise when she saw Cloud, far too early in her bar. His shift wasn't due till ten, now it was barely seven.

The blonde's blue eyes narrowed when he saw the familiar faces sitting opposite of Tifa, he asked in a low almost threatening voice:" What are you doing here?"

All the Firsts were extremely tense, as if readying themselves for battle. Tifa just looked lost between them all, she noticed some of her patrons were watching the scene, others were slowly moving away from them.

Cloud spotted a man trying to sneak past him, he grabbed the terrified man's collar and dragged him back, "Sit down and enjoy your drink." It was a command and the man quickly obeyed, seating himself as far away from the group as possible.

Sephiroth shot a venomous glare at Cloud as he said in the same tone the blonde used:" Shouldn't we be asking you that, Strife?" Cloud's glare only deepened at the use of his last name by _them_.

Finally, the blonde delivery man turned to Tifa, his glare not faltering at all.

"Tifa, do you _know_ who these men are?" a fair brow rose in question and suspicion, Tifa swallowed, one hand gripping the white rag she used to clean her glasses.

"Y-yes, I do. Why? Is something wrong Cloud? Do you know them?" she had no idea any of them ever met before, let alone that Sephiroth knew Cloud's last name.

Cloud didn't answer, instead he had a stare down with all of them.

"Zack…" Tifa whispered quietly, trying to catch the spirit's attention, who stared at Cloud in a mixture of disbelief and underlined anger.

Cloud's head snapped to Tifa in alarm, his blue eyes wide.

"Zack? Did you just say Zack?" Cloud's eyes narrowed further upon Tifa's "deer-in-the-headlights"-look. "Where is he?"

"That's none of your business." Angeal stood up from his seat, his stance guarded. Zack's gaze briefly traveled to Angeal before returning to Cloud.

Cloud grunted in dismay, "Tifa, may I talk to you for a minute? Alone." She never heard that tone in his voice before.

Sephiroth, Genesis and Angeal all looked at Tifa alerted.

"I don't think that is a good-" Genesis was about to protest, but Tifa beat him to it.

"It's alright. I will be back. He's my best friend." She shot them all a reassuring smile, even though she herself felt slightly nervous. She knew Cloud would never do anything to hurt her, but anger was radiating off him in waves and he looked about ready to murder someone in cold blood.

Nonetheless, Tifa followed Cloud to the back, inside the storage room.

* * *

She almost froze at the sound of the door locking before she was suddenly pressed with her back against the wall, Cloud's piercing blue eyes staring at her intently.

"C-Cloud?" she was nervous, _very_ nervous. Why was Cloud so angry? Was he angry at her?

"Tifa, just what the hell do you think you are doing? Talking with them?" he practically growled the question, spat it out like a bad taste in his mouth.

"Um, well, you see, we…I-I met them just today actually. They seem like really nice people and-"

"Where did you meet them? Why did you even invite them here? Why did you say "Zack" before? Do you know him?" Cloud's voice turned cold at mentioning Zack.

Tifa's head was swimming from all these questions, from Cloud's bruising grip on her forearms, from his steel gaze, glaring daggers in her skull.

She winced slightly when his grip on her forearms tightened, she thought he was doing it unconsciously from his anger.

Suddenly, a chair fell down on the floor loudly, it was only a step or two away from Cloud. Tifa almost jumped at the sound, Cloud glared behind him.

What Cloud didn't see was Zack. He was standing there, tall, intimidating, his muscled arms crossed, a heavy glare set on his features which only made him look even more dangerous than ever before. Cloud looked like a puppy in comparison to Zack.

Cloud released his iron grip on Tifa, just now noticing that he was hurting her.

"Sorry Teef." He averted his gaze from her, his hands balling into shaking fists, his whole posture tense. He looked ready to lash out at anyone who so much as looked in his direction.

But that didn't deter Tifa. She tentavly placed a warm hand on his shoulder, he slowly turned his head to look at her, the previously sharp, piercing blues softening to their usual warm glow.

Wait…glow…

Blue glow…

Her eyes widened in realization. She looked behind Cloud, straight at Zack, noticing his eyes were the _same_ glowing blue as Clouds. Angeal, Genesis and Sephiroth also had the same eyes.

But that couldn't be. Or could it…?

"C-Cloud…you…you all have the same eye colors…and t-they….they are glowing." She looked astonished up at her best friend, who grimaced and turned his back to her.

He was silent for a long time, before he spoke:" What did they tell you Tifa?" again with the questioning.

"Nothing," she lied, trying to play innocent. But he saw right through her.

"Enough playing games Tifa, I know they must have told you something." His jaw was set tight.

"Well, what do _you_ know?" Tifa countered, she figured if the others were slightly more guarded about sharing information on their occupation then she wouldn't just spill anything without first finding out what Cloud knew and if she could trust him with that kind of information.

Hell, she didn't know if she could trust _herself_ with that kind of information. But she would at least try and keep it a secret from her best friend, who seemed adamant on finding out what she knew.

"Listen…" Cloud turned to her, the anger still there. He ran a hand through his wild, spiky blonde hair, " I…I wasn't always a delivery boy." He locked gazes with her then, her brown-burgundy eyes slightly widened in surprise.

"What do you mean?" there was a period where Cloud and her had lost contact, one day, he just left and never answered any of her calls. Then after months of worrying, he sent her a very cryptic message, about how he was away on a "very important assignment on a unknown period of time, and that she shouldn't worry about him".

"I was a part of SOLDIER." He finally confessed his dark secret, staring straight at her.

"You what?" Tifa was in disbelief, a part of SOLDIER? The paramilitary program of Shinra? "But why didn't you tell me anything?! You know you can trust me Cloud!" there was anger and confusion in her face which she didn't bother to mask.

Zack had remained silent throughout this whole ordeal.

"That's why I had been away for months, years…I wanted to join SOLDIER. But…I was only a cadet there, I never actually got accepted into the program." He noticed her expression and ran a hand down his face in frustration.

"Wait…Sephiroth, Angeal and Genesis were all part of SOLDIER and they all have the same eye colors…if you never got accepted then why do you have the same eye color as them? That glow?" Tifa wanted answers and she would make sure she damn well got them, one way or another.

Cloud walked around for a while before he stopped and exhaled long and heavy.

"There was an accident…I got exposed to the mako energy that all SOLDIERs are infused with, the mako in their bodies gives them enhanced senses, speed, strength, agility, enhanced everything. That's why a lot of people think I used to be a part of SOLDIER before." He gave her a somber look, carefully analyzing her.

"The blue, glowing eyes…it's from the mako. Because of that, everyone calls it a "SOLDIER trademark" for having that iconic blue glow."

Tifa was thankful the wall was behind her, so that's why they all had the glowing blue eyes from the mako energy in their bodies. Wait…mako?

"Mako? Isn't that the fuel that supplies the city with electricity and energy?" she crossed her arms, a thoughtful look on her face.

"Yes. But in Shinra, the science department uses it to create better soldiers for obvious purposes. Anyone who opposed Shinra, SOLDIER would take care of it."

"You mean…." Tifa's eyes widened in horror, they… _killed_ people? _Cloud_ had killed people?

Cloud averted his gaze, a look of shame crossing his handsome features.

"Do you remember the conflict with Wutai? The Asian region we used to have?" Tifa nodded, it had been a few years back, but she remembered it clearly. Her friend Yuffie was from the Asian land of Wutai.

"Firsts were sent there to end the possibility of a upcoming war. There had been casualties, destroyed facilities, but we managed to bring an end to the conflict. Or rather, _they_ managed to bring an end to it." His tone was again cold at the mention of them.

"You didn't fight in it?" it seemed that had been the wrong question to ask. His whole mood only turned gloomier.

"No…I..I was just a simple cadet back then." It seemed his position in Shinra was a sore spot for Cloud.

"Tifa, how do you know Zack?" he asked again, a tone of finality in his voice. Zack shifted behind him, his glare intensifying.

She briefly looked at Zack before she strengthened her resolve.

"I don't know who you are talking about. I know the Zack from that last party we had in the bar, you know the one with brown hair who kept hitting on Vince?" she crossed her arms, she wasn't so sure revealing she knew Zack was such a good idea.

Cloud's eyes narrowed in suspicion, he stepped closer to her, Tifa didn't falter, glaring right back.

"What are you hiding from me Teef?" Cloud searched her face for the truth, but she remained stubborn.

"Who did you think I meant Cloud?" she tried getting answers.

"Nobody." If he wanted to be like that then fine with her.

She brushed past him, she noticed Zack's posture hadn't slackened at all, though his eyes briefly softened in concern, in particularly eyeing her forearms, which had red marks on them.

Tifa unlocked the door and turned her head slightly to just look at Cloud.

"If you try to cause a commotion, I will kick you out Cloud. The rules apply to everyone." With that she slammed the door shut, leaving Cloud alone, Zack's spirit having left with Tifa.

* * *

"We shouldn't have left her alone with him," Angeal sighed heavily, rubbing his forehead.

Sephiroth kept a trained gaze on the door to the storage room, listening in for any signs of danger that Tifa may have been in.

"That's it, they have been too long in there already." Genesis was about to stand up and possibly break down the door and beat Cloud up, but Sephiroth stopped him.

"Don't let your temper get the best of you Genesis. If we hear any suspicious noises we will act. I don't think Strife is so naïve to try anything here." His gaze swept past the patrons, some looking nervous, others just ignored them.

"Sephiroth is right. We will wait as long as it takes for them to come out, I'm sure Tifa can handle herself." Angeal was on edge, but he didn't want to start a scene. It wouldn't be good for them and certainly not for Tifa losing her customers because three grown males couldn't control their temper.

"Do you think he would do something if Tifa told him everything?" Genesis inquired curiously, a hint of wariness in his tone.

"I'm sure Tifa noticed we were quiet reluctant to reveal any details or delicate information. It seemed Zack himself hadn't said anything to her other than his rank and for whom he works. It is safe to assume she knows not to tell him anything." Angeal had a point, but there was still a possibility.

The three men's gazes all shot to the door as it suddenly unlocked and opened, revealing Tifa, looking angry but not injured. They would have openly winced at how strong she slammed the door shut.

As Tifa approached them with a smile, Genesis' eyes turned into near slits, eyeing her forearms.

"He…did he do this to you?" as if reaching for something at his hip, Genesis wanted to grab onto his rapier, which he never brought with him while among civilians. Damn it.

"Don't worry about it, please! He didn't do it on purpose, really." She tried to convince the tense men, she could see it clear as day that their patience was thinning out.

Finally, Cloud left the storage room after a few minutes. He refrained from looking at the group again, instead he straight out stormed out of the bar, almost scaring a man out of his pants by the waves of anger he radiated and the way he stormed past him like an angry bull.

"What happened?" Sephiroth asked after he made sure that Cloud really left.

"Nothing…he was very tense and alert. He kept asking me how I know any of you and how I know of Zack." She took a deep breath, the conversation with her best friend still swimming in her head.

"What did you say?" Genesis had to know, he still eyed the red marks on her forearms with a critical eye.

"I didn't tell him anything. He kept asking me about Zack but I pretended I was talking about another Zack. He saw through my lies and he's suspicious…he told me how he knew you all." Tifa shook her head and noticed how the Firsts straightened in their stools.

"Strife used to be a cadet, but not a part of SOLDIER. After he got exposed to the mako energy by accident, he had acquired the glowing blue eyes, a SOLDIER trademark. Zack and him were best friends then." Angeal explained, leaning back in his seat with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face.

Tifa's eyes widened, wait… "They KNEW each-other?! But Cloud never mentioned him before!" Tifa quickly glanced at Zack's spirit, who remained quiet the whole time, his back as straight as a rod.

"I'm not surprised. I'm sorry Tifa but we are not allowed to tell you any information, it's classified. But I'll tell you this, they parted ways after an incident concerning a secret project of Shinra. Not even the other members of SOLDIER knew about it. Cloud didn't want to be a part of any of it anymore, Zack was against it as well but he knew the consequences of leaving Shinra very well." Sephiroth kept his face neutral, void of almost any emotion and that scared Tifa.

"What do you mean Sephiroth by consequences?" dread filled Tifa suddenly, the anticipation growing thick.

"It's not an easy task of leaving SOLDIER. It isn't like any other job where you fill a form and leave. Some even say SOLDIER is for life."

Genesis didn't look like he was joking nor did Tifa question his words, "Because being a SOLDIER is such a dangerous job, there are not many known SOLDIERs who reach past the age of thirty-five or above. For various reasons, dying in battle, of wounds, mentally becoming unstable…or defecting from Shinra."

A gasp managed to make its way through Tifa's throat, her eyes disbelieving. She was thankful the bar was livelier now that the situation cleared, which allowed them to talk in relatively normal volume instead of hushed whispers.

"Defecting from Shinra? Why…what would happen?" that dread came again.

The three men averted their eyes briefly, Sephiroth drank his glass of scotch, getting a refill by Tifa on instinct.

"You would be hunted down by SOLDIER or any other force Shinra sends after you, for the rest of your life. Shinra is very delicate about protecting the company's secrets and in order to keep them safe after members leave, they send either people to kill them or people to watch them." Angeal drank a little of his own drink before continuing,

"However, it is not impossible to leave Shinra. They won't kill you immediately, only if there is a strong suspicion of spilling the company's secrets. You would be monitored and watched carefully your whole life, but you remain safe and undisturbed from Shinra…unless you reveal sensitive secrets to outsiders."

Tifa couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had no idea it was that serious. They were even worse than the FIB or even the mafia!

The barmaid sighed heavily, resting her head on her arms. No wonder Cloud never uttered a single word to her. They most likely have sent people after him to watch him carefully, to make sure he didn't say anything to Tifa or his other friends.

Now she understood everything. Why Cloud never told her any details of where he had been, why he just kept telling her it had been a important assignment from the company and nothing else, how she shouldn't worry about him and that telling her would just complicate things.

Wait a little second…

"Wait! Hold it! Aren't you making yourselves targets for telling me all this?!" Tifa was panicking, she didn't want any of them happening something bad or even worse, that they would get viewed as traitors and get killed!

But Sephiroth calmed her worries:" Don't worry about it. We haven't told you anything sensitive have we? We only said what we do and what rank we are. Other than that, you know of no deeper mechanics of the company." He sent her a small but reassuring smile and surprisingly it worked at calming Tifa down significantly.

Angeal chuckled and replied to Sephiroth's statement:" That's right. And besides, First Class SOLDIERs aren't being monitored as carefully as Seconds or Thirds. We have relative freedom and privacy. However, a lot more is expected of us in return. We are assigned much more dangerous missions, frequently sent to wars to resolve conflicts… etcetera."

Tifa nodded, taking in all the newfound information.

Zack had remained quiet for the rest of the day.

* * *

Once Tifa and Zack finally returned….well home, Tifa turned to look at Zack with crossed arms and a scowl on her pretty face.

"Why were you quiet the whole time Zack?" this time she wouldn't let any glares intimidate her.

The spirit sighed heavily and sat down on a chair…wait a damn minute…

"How can you sit on chairs all of a sudden?!" Tifa pointed at Zack's sitting form. That should be impossible for a ghost!

"Oh….right…I forgot to tell you. I figured out how to change my tangibility. I can change it so I remain unseen but I can actually touch, grab and hold things. See?" he grabbed a purple apple from the fruit basket for Tifa to see.

"That's…amazing.." Tifa looked in awe before she shook her head and her tone changed, "Zack." The situation grew serious again.

"Yeah, yeah…I have some explaining to do huh?" the man once again sat down heavily on the chair, a hand running through his wild, long ebony spikes.

"Alright…well…the others told you the majority of it already." Before Zack could continue Tifa interrupted him.

"Tell me about Cloud." She was persistent.

He looked up at her, his blue, glowing mako eyes staring into her brown, burgundy ones.

"I met Cloud when he was a cadet and I a Second Class SOLDIER…"

 **Cliffhanger! :D hehe Don't worry, I will try to update much quicker than the past few times. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter so far! What do you think of the story?**


	7. The Memories of a SOLDIER

**Back again with a new chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed the previous chapter!**

 **INFO ON THE SIDE** **:** I changed the plot a bit, for example: Genesis and Angeal never defected from SOLDIER, Sephiroth didn't go mad and Zack went to missions in different villages for different purposes (Modeoheim) instead of tracking down Genesis and Angeal (like in the original).

 **ANSWERS TO REVIEWS:**

 **Aleph-vody:** Thank you so much! I'm very sorry for the long wait! .

 **Honey-taste:** Ah, I'm so sorry! T_T My schedule has been chaotic with all the different projects I'm doing and all the requests I have to write!

* * *

 **Chapter 7: The Memories of a SOLDIER**

Zack sighed heavily, he closed his eyes in concentration, "I met Cloud when he was a cadet and I a Second Class SOLDIER…" he opened his mako blue eyes again, "I was sent to Modeoheim by director Lazard, a mako reactor had apparently malfunctioned and threatened the lives of the villagers there." He paused, images and memories flashing before his mind's eye.

"We had just been naïve young soldiers, ready to face the world..." he chuckled but it sounded hollow as he was lost in memories.

 _Flashback_

"Cheer up Tseng! The weather's great!" Zack gestured broadly to the snowy scenery and the head Turk opposite of him could only cross his arms and snort.

"Breathtaking," the comment was dry and just like Tseng that Zack had developed a routine for when to tune out his dry remarks.

"Stop being such a hard ass! You'll see, this mission will be a cinch!" he winked, grinning widely as he trekked across the snowy terrain upward towards the steep mountain path.

Tseng sighed, falling back with another trooper, "I trust you know the terrain better so I'm counting on you to lead us to the reactor, Zack!" his call was met with a nonchalant shrug from Zack.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm a country boy," he rolled his eyes good naturedly, before his combat boots left visible footprints in the soft snow as he walked.

After only minutes, Zack noted how Tseng and the other trooper were falling behind and sighed, shaking his head, "Suits...am I glad I never wanted a stuffy job like the Turks have..." he shivered, imagining how Reno must be feeling, true the guy was dedicated to his job to a 'T' but...well...he wasn't exactly something of a 'role model' concerning the proper dress code, decorum, punctuality...yeah.

Zack smiled when the trooper beside him seemed to keep pace with him with no amount of difficulty, seeming to navigate through the snow just fine like Zack himself.

"Well, at least someone's keeping up," Zack smiled when the trooper, obviously not expecting to be directly spoken to by Zack, jumped slightly in surprise.

He didn't say anything, so Zack prodded, "Say, have we met before?" he couldn't put his finger on it, but he seemed familiar...

There was a soft, young voice that came out of the duty helmet, "No, sir," Zack smiled in amusement.

"Hey, you can stop calling me 'sir', I don't think I'm your senior by much," Zack grinned encouragingly when the trooper hesitated.

"But...you're my superior so I should address you formally," the cadet nodded, soft spoken and polite.

That didn't deter Zack to attempt and bring him out of his shell, "Yeah, that goes for the rest, but I'm an easy going guy so you can call me 'Zack'," he smiled softly, intent on gaining some form of personal reply back.

The cadet nodded, "Um...alright," Zack looked at him expectantly, "...Z-Zack,"

Zack grinned, "See? That wasn't so hard! What's your name?" Zack was eager to _finally_ find someone that didn't have a stick in his ass like Tseng, the Turk's sense of humor was rather dry and simple, but that didn't stop Zack from liking the man, despite his reservations.

The cadet took a moment to stop walking to answer, "...Cloud, Cloud Strife," Zack smiled when he took off the helmet, blond spikes immediately shooting upward and he met equally sky blue eyes identical to his own.

Zack's own widened, "Hey, wait! You've got the same eyes like me!" he pointed at him, surprised, "But wait, you aren't SOLDIER yet right? So why did they inject you with mako?" he tilted his head, confused.

Cloud looked embarrassed, scratching at his blond spiky head, "Uhm...there...there's been an accident a few months ago in the training grounds. A scientist accidentally released mako in the training room and as I was the only one there I got affected by it." Zack listened intently, amazed that such mistakes could be pardoned. Not even he heard of it.

Cloud shrugged, "I guess I've got the glow ever since and I feel physically fitter than before too," he smiled timidly.

Zack smiled back, grin in place as he rested his hands on his hips, "Oh I see, heh guess not all accidents are bad, huh?" he winked and both men chuckled.

Zack suddenly noticed something and decided to inquire the young man about it, "Say...you've got a familiar accent..."

Cloud stopped chuckling and seemed embarrassed by Zack's comment, "Oh um, I-I'm sorry, sometimes my accent starts showin'..." he cleared his throat, "I'm used to speaking it back at home,"

"Home?" Zack rose an eyebrow in question.

Cloud nodded, "Yeah, I come from Nibelheim," and suddenly there was laughter.

For the love of him, Zack couldn't hold back his laughter, he clutched at his stomach, trying to cease laughing at the stunned look on Cloud's face, but he just couldn't. Soon though, his laughter calmed into small chuckles here and there and he straightened his posture, craning his neck.

Cloud couldn't be more perplexed, "What's so funny? You know Nibelheim?"

Zack shook his head, chuckling, "No but there's a mako reactor there, right? Everyone knows a mako reactor outside Midgar usually means-"

"-nothing else out there," both men suddenly finished the age old phrase, staring at each-other in stunned surprise before they both burst out into laughter, the atmosphere turning joyful.

Cloud shook his head, "How did you recognize my accent?" he was interested to know.

Zack grinned, "I'm from Gongaga, we have similar accents too and a few travelers coming from Nibelheim visited frequently," he winked, chuckling. Cloud laughed as well.

"Heh, I guess that makes us both backwater experts eh?" Zack continued chuckling, shaking his head.

Cloud smiled, slightly more subdued but still chuckling alongside his new friend, "I guess," he nodded.

And that had also been the beginning of a long friendship...

 _Flashback End_

* * *

Zack sighed, smiling and shaking his head, "In a way we all desired the same...back then and now..." his words were met with Tifa's questioning glance.

"What was it?" Tifa leaned in, eager to know.

Zack smiled, something painful about it, "To be human,"

The barmaid blinked, leaning back in confusion, "What do you mean? You guys _are_ human...right?" for a moment, she wasn't so sure herself, those glowing blue eyes couldn't be all that normal.

Zack chuckled and shook his head, "Yes and no...at least not in the way any of us want to be..." he hung his head down, staring at his boots, "I think Cloud feels the same, every now and then, thinking back, how everything could have changed..." there was a thoughtful look about him and it made Tifa thoughtful in return.

"If you were such good friends then...what happened to have caused you guys to fall apart like you did?" she rested her elbows on her knees, looking at Zack from her periphery vision.

The tall man scoffed softly, "Cloud...wanted to leave SOLDIER," he paused, letting the words hang in the air, "...he wanted to leave Shinra, for good." He locked gazes with Tifa, "You heard the others talking about it, I didn't want Cloud being monitored like some lab rat or killed if he talked about Shinra. I didn't want that to happen to him, back then he was such a innocent kinda guy, a bit on the shy side, but he was determined and strong, strong enough to make SOLDIER," Zack sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, "He reacted badly to the mako injections, so SOLDIER rejected him. Cloud took it hard and didn't show for a few weeks, then he decided to defect..."

Tifa slowly shook her head, feeling sweat gathering at the inside of her palms, "You mean...Shinra was out for Cloud? To kill him?"

Zack quickly shook his head, "Not necessarily. Cloud hadn't told anyone about Shinra, so he's in no danger. I covered his tracks so Shinra's grunts didn't shadow him all the time,"

Tifa asked the question Zack dreaded she would, "...Does Cloud know all of this?" Zack smiled dryly, shaking his head.

"I...never told him," his lips drew into a thin line, blue eyes hardening.

"But why? Surely Cloud can't say mad if you told him what happened. But if you protected him...why is Cloud so mad at you? At Angeal, Sephiroth and Genesis?" Tifa hoped the questions weren't too much for Zack.

Zack leaned back in his seat, staring up at the ceiling, "Honestly? I don't know," silence followed his words and before Tifa could ask again, Zack turned his head to look at her, "I don't know. Maybe he thought I tried sabotaging him or _wanting_ him to leave SOLDIER. I...don't know." He crossed his arms, almost stubbornly so, "I'm angry that he never told me where he was, what he was doing, he never tried contacting any of us again. We had been friends Tifa, _good_ friends," his eyes turned pained, "We've been to hell and back, fighting side by side in battles we were never so confident we would win..." he sighed.

Tifa frowned and squirmed in her seat, she had known the man...or uh...his ghost for a little while, but she had the impression he was the cheery type of guy and seeing him looking so down unnerved her for some reason.

"Hey..." she began gently, her voice soft and understanding, "Once you recover and wake up from your coma, you can explain everything to Cloud. I'm sure once he hears your side of the story he will think differently." She smiled encouragingly.

Zack's lips unwillingly quirked into a small smile, "Thanks Tifa, I guess it's worth a shot," he nodded, sighing and suddenly standing up.

Tifa's eyebrow rose when he suddenly moved in the middle of the room, "What are you... doing?" she titled her head to the side curiously.

Zack grinned, continuing his training, "I'm doings squats, just because I'm a ghost doesn't mean I can get rusty!" he winked, effortlessly pushing up to twenty squats when Tifa decided she needed an aspirin in order to calm her approaching headache from the touching story she just heard and from the fact that ghosts need to do squats.

* * *

"Where's Cloud?" Vincent asked as he nursed his drink quietly, perceptive eyes watching the patrons coming and going, it was already two in the afternoon and still no sign of Cloud.

Tifa wiped the bar counter clean of imprints from drinks, "Last I heard, he had a delivery in Costa del Sol to make. I don't think he will be back by noon today," her gaze saddened, "...if he comes back,"

She bit her lip when she sensed Zack's presence, sitting down next to Vincent, the lawyer completely oblivious to the ghost's presence. Zack looked apologetic as he watched Tifa's sad demeanor, but the barmaid smiled at him reassuringly, catching the attention of her quiet friend.

"Hm?" he rose an eyebrow, watching curiously how Tifa seemed to smile sweetly at no one in particular, at least none in the area caught his eye, "Somebody you know?"

Tifa's head whipped around to look at Vincent, "What?" she looked startled.

Vincent gestured to her expression, "You were smiling just now. Anyone you've seen?"

The normally composed barmaid's face flushed slightly in embarrassment, quickly turning around to tend to the dirty dishes in the sink, "I-I don't know what you're talking about Vincent,"

The dark haired male frowned slightly, unused to his friend lying so plainly, much less hiding something. There was little that could get past Vincent, given his profession as well as observant personality, so it intrigued him a little how Tifa seemed to have smiled so openly at someone that wasn't there.

True, perhaps she might have been thinking about someone, but who? He doubted it was Cloud, Tifa was now more worried about him than anything else. He heard bits and pieces of the incidents that occurred only short days before, but there were too many holes in that story.

Why would have Cloud come storming into the bar for no apparent reason? Or what friends was Tifa talking about that had set Cloud off? The woman had been very reluctant and private in revealing any more information about those 'friends' as well as negating any sort of suspicions concerning Cloud's odd behavior.

Cloud was generally a quiet man, much like Vincent himself. It was one of the driving points why both men managed to understand each-other without much communicating, partly to their similar character.

The blond delivery man was usually quiet, not very adept at socializing despite his job, he was a private man and he would be one of the first people who left a rowdy party for minutes of peace. It was true, Cloud had changed, in his younger years he had been shy, generally around women, had had more open humor, occasionally dry however and he had tolerated good enough socializing with friends.

Cloud wasn't rude by any means, but due to everyone's jobs, including his own, the friends rarely managed to see each-other anymore and since the break up with Aerith, Cloud had been prone to decline invitations for meet ups and catching up with his friends more often.

Usually, Tifa was the one who strongly tried to encourage him, but ever since her less than happy meeting with Aerith a few months back, he found her often forcing on smiles, specifically around Cloud and he noticed how both individuals made sure they were rarely ever alone.

Vincent could tell the crude assumption of Aerith, namely that Cloud had apparently had an affair with Tifa, had deeply hurt the barmaid. She had tried to hide it, as she always tried to hide her feelings, but it didn't delude him nor their other friends. Yuffie in particular had talked his ear off of trying to talk to Cloud about it, since Tifa was hurting so much and the "douche bag" was oblivious to it.

Vincent sighed, thanking his friend quietly after she refilled his glass and watching her closely when her lips moved, she was too far away to decipher the words, but she had her back to her customers so she wasn't talking to them.

He watched the same sweet smile cross her lips at seemingly nobody.

 **I'm very sorry for such delays! I've had so many projects running that my schedule is chaotic! .**


End file.
